Monkey See, Monkey Say
by Murr
Summary: Sana sees something she wasn't supposed to see, and told a secret she wasn't supposed to tell. Now it can ruin everything.
1. Through the Frostlicked Window

Disclaimer: You upset me. Kodocha is Miho Obana's. I only just cry about it every night.

Author's Note: Okay, I should really finish up my Harry Potter story first, but----I'm untitled to do as I please so, neener neener!!! Okay, this fic is kinda angsty, but has the classic kodocha humor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~~~

Ho hum.

Sana Kurata sighed as she tapped her pencil against her desk and glared at the ranting math teacher. High School was so not what it was brought up to be. Yes, the tests, the hard work, and don't forget it was optional, but didn't they mention somewhere it was _fun _? Liars.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sana turned around in her seat and locked her eyes on her long time boyfriend, Akito Hayama. His eyes were glued on his book, golden hair shielded his eyes. Sana and Akito had been going out since the 7th grade. Soon, much too soon, he moved to LA for two years to get therapy on his hand. Now he was back, and it seemed that all those lonely months had disappeared; he had never been gone. 

Golden eyes snuck a glance up. Akito hid a small smile when he caught Sana staring at him. Not paying attention. Typical. The girl couldn't sit still for more than a minute, let alone listen for forty-five.

Now staring at each other from across the room, the couple did a variety of things: 

Sana did a big wave, that caught half of the classes attention. 

Akito smirked. 

Sana started to do a half-jive in her seat. 

Akito smirked. 

Sana mouthed, 'this class is boring. I love you'. 

Akito smirked.

Sana decided to once and for all to get Akito's full attention. She hiked her skirt up way above the allowed level, rubbed her neck unnecessarily, smiled flirtatiously across the room while twirling her hair.

Akito blushed.

Shiomi-sama fumed.

" KURATA-SAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS NO PEEP SHOW!!! OUT IN THE HALL!!! HAYAMA-SAN, PAY ATTENTION!! THIS IS NO TIME FOR EYE CANDY GAMES!!!!! " Mr. Shiomi, a short balding man, with a hot temper and a tendency to mumble incoherently when he teaches, pointed furiously at the door. 

Where any other student would turn red with embarrassment, Sana Kurata, 17 year old actress, happily bounced up and gathered her books. At the door, she managed a cheery wave at everyone, and a sly wink at her boyfriend---who was back to smirking.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sana sighed toyed with a long lock of chestnut hair.

She had been sitting in the hall for 10 minutes. The sound coming through Shiomi-sama's math class sounded like a dulling lulaby. She was very tired, come to think of it.

Across the hall she watched her best friend, Fuka Matsai, give a presentation in her homeroom, English. To her right, she watched her other friend, Tsuyoshi, scribble notes furiously. Science. She was lucky, not only did she have homeroom with Akito, she also had it with her other good friend, Aya.

Come to think of it…Aya-chan wasn't in math today. She had been there ten minutes into the lesson. Where did she go? Did Shiomi-baba send her somewhere? 

Sana got up and dusted off her skirt. She couldn't sit here any longer. The hallway was too quiet. Boring. Maybe she should go on a walk outside, around the perimeter of the school. It autumn and the leaves were falling. Beautiful.

()()()()_____--------___________----------________________---------()()()()

Ahh….

The wind felt nice in her hair. The cool air and earthy smell cleared her sinuses and left her senses sharp and alert. 

She walked next to the school and trailed her finger along the side of the school wall. Occasionally, she'd stop and stare into the windows. The weather today remembered her of a night a while back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It's night time and the temperature is cooling. Sana is standing alone in front of Akito's house. Akito is walking towards her with his karate bag. He's surprised to see her……

"Still taking karate? Good for you!!"

"………………………………" Akito says nothing and just stares at her.

" Uh…I'm really sorry about the other day…I said a lot of stuff…" _Akito still says nothing, so Sana continues on…_

"I came to say goodbye. I'm going to be focussing on my work from now on. So we probably won't see each other anymore…and hey…maybe I'll meet somebody!! " Akito's face is neutral, and he still says nothing. Sana's nervous laughter fills the air.

" I'm a total guy magnet after all, heh, and then I can forget about you…"

"forget…" Akito finally speaks.

"Yes, uh-huh…" Sana turns so she isn't looking directly at Akito anymore, " Please tell Fuka she has nothing to worry about…and that I'm sorry." It's silent for quite some time.

"I…" Akito finally starts, "Sana…you know…I just can't… hurt Fuka. " Time stops.

"Yeah…I know. Well, I gotta go…later!!!" The last sentence is rushed and the girl turns abruptly to leave. Akito's eyes widen and he grabs her and holds her closely. His eyes are closed and her eyes start to tear. She gently pushes him away and whispers 'goodbye' before she runs away crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sana sat down and moaned. There was no way she wanted to think about that. It was ages ago. Everything was like a fairy tale now.

Akito and Sana were a happy couple and they truly loved each other. Fuka and Sana couldn't of been closer, and Akito and Fuka get along magically. Together, with Aya, Tsuyoshi, Fuka, Akito, and herself, they made a tight little inseparable group. 

She was suddenly cold. Sana pressed her hands against the frost-licked windows, hoping to catch some warmth. The library. Someone soon entered the little secluded area, followed by…Aya! Three silent minutes went by with Sana watching, freezing in the sudden wind. When…

Sana's eyes widened in shock. She propelled herself backwards as if the window had jolted her with electricity. She stood, frigid for a couple seconds.

No one saw me. No one saw me. No one saw me here. You weren't here.

With that thought, Sana turned on her heel and ran.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Akito Hayama sauntered out of the math class. His goal, to find sana.

He found her quite easily, she was in front of her locker stuffing her books in her backpack. Her hair was tossled, her face had wind burn, her fuku was askew, and she was out of breath.

"What were you doing? " He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something wasn't right. She sounded…frantic.

"Oh, heh heh. You know! I was…you know…heh. " She averted her eyes towards the crowded hallway where students were filing out of the school. She kept her eyes locked on the door.

"C'mon! " Akito held her hand in his and began to pull her out of the building. He would pester her in a less populated area. 

"Akito!!! See you tomorrow!! " Akito spun around and nodded to his best friend, Tsuyoshi, who's hand was locked with Aya's.

Sana positively squeaked. 

Now he knew for sure something was up. Ignoring the weird looks he got from his other friends, he silently dragged his girlfriend outside.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

The walk was silent. And Akito couldn't stand it. 

For once. 

There never was an uncomfortable silence between Sana and him before. Ever. She was really bad at masking her feelings around him. He could read her like a book. He would read now.

"Sana, tell me what's wrong. " She shook her head back and forth. Well at least he got her to do something.

"Please, Sana?" He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She finally met his eyes and relaxed into a smile. 

Hmm…Akito never says 'please'

" I suppose. It'll just kill me if I don't tell…" She bit her bottom lip. His eyes urged her on. 'and…?'

"I was walking out side, and I saw…oh, Akito! I saw Aya-----"

"HEY!!!!!! WHAT'CHA THINK YOUR DOIN'!!!? NOT WAITIN' FOR ME!!" The lovebirds snapped apart and flushed. Sana, embarrassed about being caught in a intimate time with Akito. Akito, because Fuka had stopped Sana from telling him.

The genki raven-haired girl's arms were crossed, but she was smiling. 

"Sorry for interrupting your 'moment', but you guys left without me and….hey. Is everything alright? " She glanced from Sana to Aki. Both wearing serious expressions. 

Not that it was anything new for Hayama.

" Well, " Akito drawled in a bored tone, " Sana was about to tell me something important. About Aya. "

Fuka snorted, "What, that is having a mad, passionate, affair, in which she kissed some other guy? I'm sorry, but----"

"She is, and she did. " Sana stated quietly, her eyes downcast. Akito's mouth dropped a little and he studied Sana. She was telling the truth. Fuka exploded.

"WHAT'RE YOU BLABBIN' ABOUT!? AYA KISSIN' ANOTHER GUY!!!!!!????? " Fuka flushed, looked around, and whispered quietly 'oops!'.

"Yes. I know what I saw. In the library, I was walking outside and I looked inside and…I don't know who the guy was, but defiantly not Tsuyoshi, much taller and his hair was reddish…and they weren't kissing. It was more like they were going at it like a couple of…" Sana rushed out the words she had been holding in, and was stopped by Akito holding up his hand.

"THAT'S HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Sana screeched. The boy spun around. Uh-oh.

A/N: Heh, heh. A cliffhanger. I'll update soon. Remember to review!!!!!


	2. Anodyne for the Mind

Disclaimer: I, Murr, do not own anything that has to do with Kodocha. Miho Obana would never make Aya a back stabber. I'll make it come together though. I do own morals. 

A/N: Gomen for the delay, and thanks for the enthusiastic reviews. I hope you guys enjoy the story, though it's a little farfetched. But that's my type of enchilada. Ciao.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Sana-chan, " Fuka scolded over the phone, " You have to be more careful next time. It was sooooo embarrassin' " Sana flushed and toyed with the phone cord. Fuka-chan was right, it had been embarrassing.

######################## Flashback #######################

__

The trio charged down the accused redhead right after Sana shouted out. Akito went from the front, Sana from the back, and Fuka, well…you could hear her within a three-kilometer radius. 

Immediately after impact, Sana started shouting about morals and taking what isn't yours, adding hammer whacks here and there. It was then that she realized that the 'victim' was wearing lipstick, purse, and had a…chest. 

Then, blushing colors of a sunset, Sana politely bowed and apologized, while Akito dragged his girlfriend away from a furious woman with unlucky red hair.

####################### End of Flashback #######################

Bleh. Buddha have mercy.

"Hai, Gomen Nasai. I feel bad for that woman. But don't deny the fact that from behind she looks quite mannish. " Fuka refused to be baited to giggle, and curtly said her 'Ja, Sana-chan' with a strong and tempered Osaka accent. 

Sana sighed and stretched out on her bed, closing the tapestries for privacy that she already had in her open and slightly lonely room. The studio was her home. Wherever Akito was, was her home; so she thought. Everyone liked her, but sometimes she would get these gut sinking feelings that she didn't belong or fit in anywhere----in the acting or real world. 

It had only been five minutes after she had hung up with Fuka; sprawled across her bed with a book for school, when the phone rang again. She wasn't the least surprised that it was Akito. 

"Hey, Aki!!! How are you!? Back from karate so early? " Recently, Akito's Sensai had appointed Akito as his personal apprentice, meaning Akito had harder training, and he had to teach new students. Sometimes, they would make him stay late and run belt tests. 

It was really time consuming, and often depressed the genki actress because his busy schedule barely ever coincided with her own; leaving them with precious little time for dates outside of school. It's like she could say anything to Akito though, he never asked her to quit acting to be with him (well, he asked her to ditch a fair amount of times…) but they both felt it; the achy feeling of separation--- no one brought it up though. 

It really wasn't late, she decided as she toyed with a lock of hair. It had to be around nine p.m. 

"Akito, what are we going to do…" she searched for something to say without really saying something like, _Aya's affair_. Must. Word. Carefully. "…about the situation at hand? " Akito sighed on the other line and was silent.

"Err…Akito? "

"…"

"Hayama? " She tried again. Why the hell would he call her, then not _talk? _Hmph.

"…"

"MOU, AKI!!! " Sana burst into rage. This man really knew how to push her buttons the wrong and right way. " WHAT'S UP!?" she waited for what seemed like forever to her, but in reality was only a couple of seconds. Still there was nothing on the other end except for the faint sounds of something like a t.v. Grrr…

"Kuso shite shinezo, Akito. Speak now or forever hold your peace, because I'm hanging up. " She slowly inched her hand to the pound key… 

One.

Two.

"I'm coming over. " Then there was a rude click as Akito hung up-----BEFORE HER!! Pfft! How could he…? Arrgghh…..

Sana muttered fiercely under her breath as she decided to take a quick shower before her boyfriend (who was in deep, deep, trouble, but somehow always got away with it, ) graced her with his presence. 

*************************************************************

Akito smirked inwardly as Rei answered the Karata residence fifteen minutes after his brief phone call with Sana; seething at the sight of him.

__

'A new development…'

His teenage mind railed cynically. He had been thinking lately, driving Natsumi mad with his 'sudden' surge of antisocial behavior (A/N: Er…where has she been during book 1-10?)

The thing that got him the most though was when Tsuyoshi called earlier in the evening. He had growled a strait out refusal to a huffy Natsumi through a closed door.

It was then that Akito decided he had to tell him. And that Sana would not be happy, because when it came down to it, it was a situation of split loyalty.

"Bye." Akito waved 'Mr. Sunglasses' off with a touch of cockiness, making his way up the giant, lavishly carpeted staircase. The halls were white. Dead beat white, with pictures of Sana ranging ages three to seventeen completely suffocating the walls. Normally, he thought it was rather nice in an odd way, but not tonight. All of the Sanas were grinning of course, and it rather unnerved and angered him. But that wouldn't change his mind. Why should it?

So, the golden haired teen burst into his girlfriend's lucrative room with a little more gusto than necessary. Earning him three pillows to the head and a nice whump from the plastic hammer.

"AAAAKKKKKKITTTTTOOOO! Knock first, than enter!!!" Sana shouted from her defensive postion behind her four-poster bed. Her hair was damp from the shower, sticking to her face in the most attractive manner, and she was in her nightgown.

"Big deal baka, you're dressed so what matters" He scoffed and turned his head nonetheless, to hide the blush. ('Those 'pajamas' as she calls them, don't leave much to the imagination…')

As expected, he was consecutively hit on the hammer for a good minute, for his talent to talk and _not _talk.

"What was up with that phone call?" Sana demanded nonchalantly, staring at her nails. ('Akito beatings wear me out…')

"Erm…I have…" Nervous, not good, not good at all. He was going to back out, that's right----Akito was backing down. I mean, who would know? It's not going to hurt my pride I-----

Akito almost choked on his breath, stopping mid-mind rant. On Sana's dresser was a picture of the five friends at the annual fall carnival. Fuka was stuffing herself with cotton candy, Sana was hitting him with that damned hammer, and Tsuyoshi had his arm around Aya. He looked so happy, so 

* shudder * _in-love_, so caught up in the moment, so---

"HE'S SUCH A MORON !!! CAN'T HE TELL SHE'S GOING BEHIND HIS BACK??!" Akito rarely ever gave outbursts, of this genre in particular, and it took him a moment to realize he had a deathly choke hold on Sana's stuffed pelican, Mr. Sake.

Blink, "Akito? Are we talking about er…the situation?" Sana snatched away Mr. Sake, hugging him to her chest.

"Sana, we have to tell him something. He needs to know." Akito said quietly, frustrated. She always acted the most childish at crucial moments.

"I don't want him to know. What about Aya?" The girl tugged at Mr. Sake's ridiculously large webbed feet.

"Think! If it was you and me, would _you _want to know?" The question hung there, like a sticky spider web that one could never beat off the ceiling like a broom. That cobweb always had been there for Akito and Sana, with a fat, hairy spider.

"No. No, I don't think I would." For a moment Sana was lost in the ugly bird's blank plastic eyes. She wouldn't want to know, that was for sure. Akito's comment brought a type of transcendental sadness over her. 

('Why did he have to say that?')

"…Now?" She asked, tearing her gaze up to his.

"Tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow." Akito said with finality, easing himself back onto the bed where he put his arm around his girlfriend.

__

I hope tomorrow never comes

*************************************************************


End file.
